The Power of a Miko
by Crimsondrop7
Summary: During the Dark Tournament, Kagome, suddenly and unexpectedly appears in the ring. Naraku quickly follows. Without her old friends, she struggles to kill Naraku and regain the Shikon no Tama. The YYH gang slowly begins to realize that if both worlds are to survive Naraku's lust for destruction and power, they must help her. IYxYYH. KagomeX? ON HOLD
1. First Appearances

Chapter 1: _First Appearances_

"No limits have been set besides one on one." Koto announced to the crowd. "You're free to use any weapons or techniques you want. First person to stay down or out of the ring for tens seconds is the loser."

A buzzer sounded and she announced the fight to start.

Kuwabara got in a defense position and motioned for Rinku to attack, confident in his abilities. Rinku shot out with speed, moving in twisting patterns, confusing Kuwabara. Rinku aimed a kick for Kuwabara's face, but Kuwabara moved just in time to receive a small cut across the side of his head. Kuwabara growled in frustration as Rinku continued his puzzling patterns.

Soon enough, Kuwabara caught on and punched Rinku on the head. Rinku was sent flying and hit the cement floor. Angry, Rinku pushed himself off the floor and tried to continue his pattern, but Kuwabara cut him off. Rinku was hit harder this time, sending him flying halfway across the ring.

Rinku rose, shaking with anger. Kuwabara smiled cockily; ready to release his spirit sword when an explosion erupted in the middle of the ring. Smoke rose. A bright light shined from within. Passing seconds flew by, as the light grew brighter. Kuwabara and Rinku shielded their eyes.

The light died down, allowing the combaters to see again. In place of the smoke stood a man and a girl. Their were swords drawn, crossed in a deadly X.

The man had long, dark wavy hair; it moved in as though it had a life of it's own. His eyes were a deep red stained with the blood of a thousand corpses. A green kimono hung on his chest while his legs were enfolded in large baggy pants. At his right side hung a black pouch and on his left, a crimson sheath. He seemed regal and composed on the outside. Only a keen eye could see the torrid anger he hid so well.

The girl had wavy, raven hair tied up in a ponytail with bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a stormy blue, glowing with defiance. She was wearing the traditional demon slayer ensemble. Her protective armor was shaped to look like flames.

On her left hand was a piece of red cloth covered with prayer beads. Her right shoulder held a large boomerang twice her size. Her left shoulder had a cherry wooden bow and an ivory quiver. The tips of the arrows were made from marble rock. A piece of orange cloth crossed her chest, holding five daggers on each side. The blades were enchanted, able to return to their master after their job was done. A green whip circled her waist. At her left hip was a worn sheath. On the right were two small pouches, one green the other white.

She stood straight and tall, her strength and power compensating for lost height. She radiated wisdom and courage gathered from her experiences in the past. Everything she'd put her heart and soul into had been taken away unfairly. A new life she'd come to accept and love. Friendships and family that had she'd grown to cherish. And in a flash, it was all taken away.

Her hands gripped the hilt even tighter. She swore she would avenge them. She promised that she would live for them. Now was the time for action. Now was the time when she paid back what he did to her!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it! Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Fight!

Chapter 2: _Fight!_

The girl threw her weight against the man, pushing him back. The man growled, hefting his sword up.

"I've grown stronger," she hissed. "Ever since that day Naraku, I learned new techniques to take you down!"

She sheathed her sword and took the whip off her waist. She took a step forward, slashing at him. Naraku jumped back, the whip just grazing his stomach. She slashed at him again, however Naraku just stood his ground. He caught the whip, but released it quickly as it burned his hand.

By now, Kuwabara and Rinku were watching from the side of the ring, amazed. The two fighters were clearly matched and they battled with a steel will. Where were they from? How did they get here? Do they even notice where they are?

An explosion erupted and a cry of surprise. The girl had thrown a ball of energy at Naraku. A cloud of smoke enclosed the stadium, choking it.

"Miko!" his voice thundered. "You've pushed me far enough. Your abilities are nothing compared to me. You will die just like your weak, pathetic friends! Perish!"

Every demon in the stadium froze. A miko was deathly dangerous. Her purification powers could take out an entire army. But something was out of place… Mikos had been extinct for 300 years. When the Makai was created, there was no need for priestesses anymore. Demons were in a separate world, the humans safely in another.

"Naraku, Naraku, Naraku..." The girl wagged her finger like lecturing a small child. "Your underestimation of my abilities will cost you your life! And another side note, the name's Kagome! Not miko!"

Kagome charged towards the smoke, four daggers in between each finger. Irresolute, Naraku took a few steps backs, unsure of what action to take. Then an idea formed; a tricky, foul idea. Taking out a small dagger, he cut his palm and closed it, squeezing till blood dripped down his hand.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, staring suspiciously. What was he doing?

A movement from the ground caught her eye. The blood was twisting and rising, slowly forming a dark shape. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. She quickly put away her daggers and unsheathed her sword. If she could just kill it before it… Kagome swung her sword at its midsection, expecting to slice right through, but her sword was stopped short.

"Let's see how you fare with my Kugutsu." Naraku smirked.

The puppet's eyes opened to reveal black. No color, just complete emptiness. It pushed Kagome back with a swing of its claws, circling her like a predator. Kagome put her sword in a defensive position, watching with careful eyes. The puppet suddenly screeched and charged. As it did so, its arm started to shift and take shape of a large hammer.

Kagome jumped back in time to see a gaping hole in the spot where she'd stood. Debris flew everywhere. The kugutsu jumped from her right, slashing a newly formed axe at her abdomen. She dodged, but received a large cut on her clothes. The puppet kept attacking, allowing Kagome to do nothing but avoid.

Kagome began to tire and started to look from an opening to attack. As the kugutsu raised its axe, Kagome took her chance. She rushed to its side and hit it with the end of her hilt, sending the puppet to the ground.

The hit didn't phase the puppet. It simply rose from the ground and attacked with two rapiers. Naraku laughed, seeing Kagome's frustration, "You can't kill it! To kill it is to kill me!"

Kagome smirked; she was amazed that clever Naraku would let such important information slip. He was right. Fighting his puppet won't accomplish anything. But bite the hand that's moving the puppet and kill two birds with one stone.

Kagome charged for Naraku as his cruel smile began to dissipate. The kugutsu ran after her, two rapiers pointed at her back to pierce precious flesh. Kagome veered quickly before Naraku, knowing that the puppet was slow at sharp movements. Naraku yelled in fury, having only enough time to thrust two fingers out. As kugutsu slammed into him, the puppet was reduced to the formless liquid it once was. The blow was softened, but it didn't leave Naraku completely clean. In fact, he dripped from head to toe in his own blood.

Naraku shook with rage. How dare she!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it. Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Power

Chapter 3: _Power_

Naraku let loose a growl as his eyes turned dark. Liquid miasma dripped from his claws. As it hit to the ground, the liquid turned into gas, creating a choking atmosphere. Kagome was forced to cover her nose and mouth in an attempt to breathe. Suddenly, a black tentacle shot out from the black fog. Kagome dodged, knowing the attack before it came.

"Predictable as ever." she snorted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the fog. A dim glow of pink caught her attention. She closed her eyes and concentrated as a soft pink glow engulfed her. The energy whipped her hair around, playing with it. Kagome opened white glowing eyes. Immediately, the miasma dissipated, leaving Naraku open for attack.

His body shook violently, livid with anger. She stood between him and the full Shikon No Tama! Yet her power was too strong for him to fight alone. Better have her fight a puppet than him. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a wooden doll with a piece of hair wrapped around it. Naraku threw it on the ground, feeding it with his energy. It glowed for a few seconds then began to shake. The wooden figure grew to resemble Naraku. Underneath the baboon cover was a wriggling mass of tentacles. Naraku willed the Kugutsu to attack, gathering his last remaining strength to form a miasma twister.

"Hold it!" Kagome commanded.

She stepped forward and thrust her left arm out, the palm open. It glowed a brilliant white. The miasma tornado froze and dissipated, purified. Naraku fell from the center and landed on his feet.

"Curses." he muttered. "Attack kugutsu!"

The puppet leapt into action. Kagome lost her cool, seething with anger. She hastily threw out her right arm, stopping the puppet in midair. Glaring, an idea struck her. She lifted her left palm, pulling her powers between the fingers. Four sharp daggers appeared, glowing a soft but noticeable pink.

"Die!" Kagome whispered, letting the wind carry her words of her hatred enemy.

Naraku let out a roar as the purifying daggers ripped through his flesh. Before his entire body was purified, he called out to his poison bees. They grabbed hold of what was left and whisked him away from the stadium.

"We'll battle again, my dear miko. You can be sure of that." he chuckled.

"Don't run away, you coward!" Kagome yelled, running to the edge of the ring.

Naraku's sent a wave of miasma and a second wave of low class demons as a last attempt. Unanticipated, Kagome let out a startled gasp as the wave of miasma hit her. Her sight grew blurry. She barely had any power left and fell to her knees. She coughed, trying to see through the black mist.

Large and small shadows of demons closed in. They roared, lunging for the fallen Kagome. She let out a yell as an axe tore the cloth and the flesh of her right shoulder. Fresh red blood spilled out of the new wound. The demon jumped back, allowing other demons to strike.

Two spear-wielding demons aimed for her sides. Grunting, Kagome pushed herself backwards in enough time to receive two shallow cuts across her stomach. Her breathing was labored, the precious air becoming scarce. She clutched her bleeding cuts, keeping a cautious eye on the demons.

The group split in two as a large figure came into view. Kagome felt sick to her stomach. It was a tall demon with a jiggling gorged belly. He was carrying a spiked club. His skin was sickly green dotted with purple welts. Two beady eyes stared from deep within their sockets. A small mouth with large yellow tusks grinned with malice. His ears were large and floppy. He wore nothing but a cloth around his waist tied with a flimsy string.

Kagome half expected the cloth to fall off and that worried her more than anything. Heavens, she'd probably go blind if that happened! The demon raised its club above her head, preparing to kill. Kagome growled, the air around her stilling. Powerful magic swirled around her body. Her clothes suddenly turned white and her eyes glowed. The demon backed away from the enraged miko.

With just a flick of her wrist, Kagome sent an enormous wave purification towards the demons. They dropped their weapons and ran away, screaming for their lives. As they were engulfed, their bodies exploded in a burst of fire, reduced quickly to dust blown away in the wind.

Demons in the stadium began to panic, seeing the wall of magic near. Many abandoned their seats and ran to the closest exit. To their surprise, the wall of magic stopped at the edge of the ring and slowly receded back into Kagome.

As the last of the magic receded into her body, Kagome wobbled a bit, weary from the extreme use of her powers. Her eyes turned to their normal stormy blue and her clothes changes back to the black they once were. Her body grew heavy, weariness taking its toll. She lost her balance, falling forward, her eyes sliding closed. She saw a glimpse of red hair before plunging into sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it. Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Odd Moments

Chapter 4:_ Odd Moments_

Kagome groggily awoke to find a soft fluffiness underneath her body. She heard faint voices and stiffened. Where was she? Her mind was still laced with sleep, but Kagome remembered she'd passed out in the middle of the ring. Someone must have picked her up and brought her here. But who?

"Is she going wake up any time soon? It's been nearly a day since she blacked out." a gruff voice spoke.

"Have patience, Kuwabara. She'll wake when her energy is fully restored." a smooth voice replied.

"C'mon Kuwabara, did you seriously forget she used all her powers at the stadium?" Another voice teased Kuwabara.

"You wanna make something of it, Urameshi?"

A female voice followed the sound of a something hard connecting with two skulls and an 'Ow!' "Save your fight, boys. You've got a fight tomorrow and we don't need anymore bruises."

Kagome had heard enough to feel slightly more secure, enough that she was interested in meeting them. Groaning, Kagome lifted herself into an upright position. She was met with a most disturbing face.

"Hey pretty lady! You finally woke up!" His beady eyes grew shiny and he took hold of her hands. "My name's Kuwabara, I promise to protect you with my life, will you go out with me?"

Kagome was thoroughly disturbed, having a great urge to slap him across the face. Before she was able to, a black-haired teenager hit Kuwabara over the head.

"I though you liked Yukina! Shallow bastard. By the way, the name's Yusuke. Redhead in the corner is Kurama. The cloaked one is the masked fighter. The one in black is Hiei and the one on the couch is the Botan."

"Uh… nice to meet you…? I'm Kagome. Could one of you tell me where I am, exactly?"

"You're in the Maki, at the Dark Tournament." Kurama answered.

Kagome's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Makai? The Dark Tournament?"

"You don't know what the Dark Tournament is? You were just in it!" Kuwabara stated.

Yusuke hit him on the head again. "She's obviously not in the tournament, stupid! Weren't you just listening?"

"You jerk! I didn't do anything wrong!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's front shirt and shoved his face into Yusuke's.

"Did too!" Yusuke pushed Kuwabara.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

The argument continued until it turned into a fistfight.

"Do they always do this?" Kagome's eyebrows were raised in amazement.

"Yes, it's quite normal." Kurama sighed.

Botan resolved the fight by beating the two over the head with her oar.

"Damn it, Botan!" Yusuke groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"As you were saying?" Botan picked up the discarded conversation, reminding Kagome of her unanswered question.

"What is the Dark Tournament?" Kagome asked, bewildered by Botan's swift change of mood.

"The Dark Tournament takes place in the Makai, the demon world, once a year. Teams of demons gather to compete for a prize. The tournament is one in a few chances demons are allowed to kill without having Spirit Detectives on their tails."

"Okay…" Kagome's mind turned, stowing away that information for later. "But explain one thing: why is a group of humans and demons competing together in a demon tournament?" Kagome knew humans and demons didn't mix very well.

The group was taken off guard by her innocent question. Hiei narrowed his ruby eyes at her. "How would you know?" he stated threateningly, his hand straying to his hilt.

"Past experiences." Kagome answered the question without really giving any information at all.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the group. Each person was trying to figure out what to say. It was a very odd topic to explore.

"Tell you what…" Yusuke said suddenly, breaking the silence. "Why don't I tell you mine and you tell me yours?"

"Tell what?" Kagome asked.

"Our stories. From what I can see, you're human and mixed up with demons, just like me. And I'm guessing it's from the past, right?"

Kagome grew quiet, thinking over his proposal. On one hand, they could help her with the Shikon No Tama business. But what if they were tricking her for the Shikon no Tama? That would only complicate things. She carefully studied each face of the group, calculating what she could see of their personalities. Finally, Kagome made her decision.

"Alright, but you start first, since you offered." she pointed out.

Yusuke seated himself on the couch. "It started when I accidentally died by saving a boy from getting run over by a car..." he explained everything from becoming a spirit detective, to his 'invitation' by the younger Toguro brother. "…so I was forced to create a team of five, and compete in the tournament. Otherwise, everyone I know will be killed."

Kagome's eyes took on a shimmer of excitement. "Well, you don't sound like you regret anything. Maybe I can help you."

Kagome got up from the couch to stretch her legs. She shook them once or twice, rubbed them to recirculate her blood flow and sat back down on the couch.

"I guess it's my turn to tell…" Kagome grimaced.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it. Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. In the Past: Final Battle, Part I

Chapter 5: _The Final Battle, Part I_

"We knew the final fight was nearing; there were no more shards to retrieve. Kouga gave his shards to us, knowing that he would have to give them up soon. Before the final battle, a few allies joined us. Kouga, Prince of the Wolf Demons. Saien, Lord of the East, along with his son, Shounkuu. And Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West." Kagome's eyes grew distant as the vivid memory surfaced.

—Flashback—

15 Figures stood tall and proud on what was to become a bloody battlefield. On the dark side stood four recognizable figures. Naraku centered in the middle of Kagura and Kanna. For once he didn't wear his baboon disguise. Kohaku stood on Kagura's right.

Naraku wore an arrogant smirk meanwhile Kagura scowled. Kohaku and Kanna's faces were blank, devoid of any emotion. Behind them towered thousands of lower class demons, ready to shed blood.

On the opposite side stood eleven lone figures.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were side by side. By some miracle, they'd temporarily forgotten over their sibling rivalry. Next to Sesshoumaru, were Lord Saien and Shounkuu. Earlier, Sesshoumaru introduced the royal dragon demons to the group; they were valuable allies in the fight.

Kouga stood beside Shounkuu. Kikyo and Kagome were next to Inuyasha, who had agreed to set aside their differences for the battle. Perched on Kagome's shoulder was Shippo. Sango was beside the girl from the future, Kirara on her shoulder. Lastly, Miroku was aside the demon slayer, his hand for once not straying to her rear.

Each had prepared for battle, weapons on their backs and at their waists. Kagome was given a demon slayer outfit much like Sango's that she wore with pride in the battle.

"Welcome to your grave, Sounsaku of the Shikon." Naraku let his cruel laugh ring across the battlefield. "**Meet** **your** **death!**"

Naraku raised one arm above his head and brought it down. The lower class demons leapt forward.

_The battle had begun_.

The Sounsaku rushed forward in three groups. The first group consisted of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Saien; they attacked Naraku head on. The second group was Kouga, Shounkuu, and Miroku; they fought Kagura and Kanna. Lastly, the third group was Sango, Kirara, Kagome, Shippo, and Kikyo; they handled the lower class demons and Kohaku.

Kagome and Kikyo shot arrows right and left. "There's too many! I think I'll run out of arrows before we're able to destroy them!" Kagome yelled, desperately avoiding a demon's claws.

"Use your katana! That's why we gave it to you!" Sango yelled back, throwing her Boomerang Bone at a group of demons that had gotten too close.

"Right!" Kagome slung her bow on her back, unsheathing the deadly sword. She spun in a circle, letting her blade slice the demons in her path. She paused for a moment, her sight going to the second group.

Miroku was unable to use his Wind Tunnel because of the poison bees. He was forced to use sacred sutras and ofudas. He was maintaining a constant 20 feet away from Kagura who sent lower class demons to keep him busy.

Miroku grunted, throwing a sacred sutra on a demon's head. He avoided a swipe from the demon's sword and sliced down with his staff on the sutra. The sacred sutra crackled, absorbing the small amount of power Miroku fed it. Lightning bolts danced across the demon's skull, splitting it and thus, killing the demon.

Shounkuu was fighting against Kanna, and having a trouble. If he got too close, the mirror would draw out his soul. Not to mention, most of his attacks were reflected right at him! There were a few things he hadn't tried yet, but they're rather risky.

Shounkuu took in a deep breath, positioning his feet so his attack wouldn't send him flying. Heat swelled in his mouth. He opened his mouth, releasing a tunnel of fire. Anything in its path was burnt ashes. To his delight, the attack did not reflect, but instead, cracked the mirror.

Kouga, he wasn't having the best of luck. Kagura sent her Wind Blades at him every chance she had. Other times, she sent her Dance of the Dragon, but Kouga parried that attack with his own. He ran in circles until a tornado created around his body. It served as a barrier. Unfortunately, when Kagura summoned the slain to attack, it was trouble for all in her reach. Everyone had to re-kill the walking dead. What a pain!

Kagome was brought back to her own battle by a young voice. "Kagome! Help me!"

Kagome looked around for the source of the voice and found Shippo cornered. He was trembling with tears in his eyes. Kagome grew angry at the sight. She carved through the demons blocking her path, but stopped when a troll demon stepped forward. It raised its axe above it's head and sliced down at Shippo. Shippo jumped out of the way just in time to receive a shallow cut from his shoulder to his stomach.

Kagome's eyes seeped red. Anger filled her entire being. She rushed forward in rage, viciously hacking the beast in half. She didn't stop. Not pausing, Kagome killed the surrounding demons.

Afterwards, she tenderly took Shippo in her arms. She ran into the deep into the forest and stopped when she was far enough from the battlegrounds. She put a finger to her lips in a 'shush', quieting Shippo's cries. She pushed his auburn bangs to the side and softly kissed him on the forehead. A sheen glow overcame his body and glowed brightly on the wound. Immediately, the wound stopped bleeding and sealed closed.

"Now Shippo," Kagome's voice grew serious, making sure his innocent green eyes stared into her stormy cerulean ones. "I'm going to give you a protective charm. You will stay up in this tree until I come to retrieve you, understand?"

"But Kagome… What if you never come back for me?" Shippo's voice trembled, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't worry, Shippo. I promise I'll come back for you." Kagome took out a small sliver necklace and slipped over Shippo's head. She helped him into a tree nearby before speeding off towards the battlefield.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it. Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. In the Past: Final Battle, Part II

Chapter 6:_ Final Battle, Part II_

As Kagome entered the battlegrounds, her sight went to Naraku. He was holding out pretty well. But thank the gods that he hadn't reverted to his full demon form yet. Kagome switched her gaze back to the lower class demons. Seems that Sango, Kirara and Kikyo had killed most when she was gone.

"How many are left?" Kagome asked Kikyo, swinging down with her sword.

"This group. We can take care of it. You help Inuyasha and the others with Naraku."

"Got it!" Kagome sheathed her sword, speeding off towards Naraku. She took her bow and readied it with an arrow. She waited for the right moment to get a clear shot.

Inuyasha let out a war cry as he launched his Wind Scar. Naraku cackled, the attack dissipating. "You can't kill me, insolent fools. Die!"

Naraku sent out a wave of miasma, knowing the sensitivity of a demon's nose. Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled while Inuyasha used the sleeve of his haori to cover his mouth and nose. They retreated a few steps, trying to hold their place while evading the poisonous mist. Saien stood his ground, creating a red tinted barrier around his self.

"Now!" Kagome let her arrow fly. A white aura surrounded it as it passed through the miasma. Instantly, the air was purified. Naraku's eyes were wide with fury.

"Miko Kagome." Naraku acknowledged in an acid voice. Time seemed to slow down as the two glared at each other's eyes. Naraku's red eyes held hatred and…lust?

Kagome was disgusted; she felt her stomach churn and roll at the thought. She saw his eyes slowly travel down her body, his lust increasing by each moment.

Kagome's grip on the bow grew tight as her knuckles turned white. Her anger simmered, coming close to a boiling point. A friendly hand laid itself on her shoulder. Kagome's aura dissipated and her head snapped to face the person. It was Lord Saien.

"Calm yourself, my friend. Go help the others."

Kagome's eyes sparkled with slight disappointment, but she complied nonetheless. She nodded her head and ran towards Sango, who was facing her worst fear.

"Kohaku, please! Try to remember!" Sango cried, holding her sword against his war hatchet.

The Boomerang Bone lay on the ground uselessly. Kohaku said nothing, but stared back with his bleak eyes. He jumped back and Sango did the same. They clashed weapons once, twice, and thrice. Kohaku received no wounds while Sango acquired three cuts along her upper arm, thigh, and calf. She rushed forward unexpectedly and knocked the war hatchet out of his hands, letting it fly through the air along with her sword. The two weapons impaled themselves in a tree nearby. She unsheathed a small dagger underneath her wrist and appeared behind him.

"Forgive me, Kohaku." Sango couldn't hold in the tears any longer. They flowed down her cheeks as she quickly sliced the skin that held the Shikon Shard.

Kohaku's eyes regained the sparkle they once had, no longer soulless. He fell to the ground, unable to move. Sango collapsed to her knees, hugging her brother.

"Sister Sango…" Kohaku opened his innocent chocolate eyes, "I'm…sorry." His eyes slowly slid closed for the last time. Sango hugged his body close, her body shaking violently with sobs.

Miroku, who had been watching in the distance, walked over to her, and laid a comforting arm around her shoulder. She turned to him and cried in his chest.

Kagome's eyes filled with pity and sadness for Sango. Her battle was over. Shounkuu had succeeded in breaking Kanna's mirror, rendering her useless. As for Kouga, he finally got revenge for his lost brothers, but Kagura still remained alive. Kouga took pity on the Wind Witch and spared her life. Instead, he destroyed her fan and allowed her to escape on the giant feather.

Kagome sped towards the Naraku. It was time for pay back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it. Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. In the Past: Final Battle, Part III

Chapter 7: _Final Battle, Part III_

Kagome clutched her bow, watching in horror as Inuyasha was punctured through the stomach by Naraku's tentacles. Calling out his name, Kagome rushed to his side.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! This is nothing." Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet, using the Tetsusaiga as a crutch. Blood spilled freely from the wound.

"No you're not!" Kagome cried, pulling out a cloth and pressing it against his wound.

"Don't take your eyes off the fight." Sesshoumaru ran in front of them, blocking a wave of miasma with Tokijin. "Get to your feet Inuyasha!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Inuyasha scoffed, pushing away Kagome's cloth.

"Stay focused you two!" Lord Saien scolded, throwing poisoned daggers at Naraku's right side. Naraku blocked them, tossing them aside with a laugh.

Inuyasha raised his sword with a yell, preparing to unleash another Wind Scar. Sesshoumaru let loose a powerful swing with the Tokijin, sending blue lightening to strike the ground at Naraku's feet. Earth crumbled. Naraku lost his balance, roaring in anger. Inuyasha took the chance and sliced the air before him, his Wind Scar hitting Naraku head on. Naraku screeched, his body twisting and writhing from pain. Purple flesh fell to the ground, quickly turning a sickly green.

Suddenly, Naraku stopped struggling and his body went limp. Entranced by the lack of movement, no one noticed the pieces of severed flesh being drawn to a glowing black spot behind them. Naraku's cackling voice filled the empty air.

"You shall never kill me, worthless fools!" he laughed. "It is you who will die today!"

Kagome sensed Naraku's presence behind her and she spun around, a glowing arrow notched on her bow. She saw three tentacles headed for her comrades. She quickly destroyed the first two, but her third arrow was too slow! She let out a strained yell as she thrust her arm forward, willing with all her heart that the arrow would fly faster. Startlingly, her arm began to glow. Kagome saw the arrow's luminosity increase and the arrow picked up speed.

When the arrow hit the tentacle, there was a bright flash. Sesshoumaru turned around to smile at Kagome. "You've improved."

Kagome smiled lightly, but grew tense at the sound of Naraku's strained voice.

He was moving again, screaming in pain as pink cuts began running up his left arm. The cuts glowed brighter as Naraku's arm ballooned. Naraku's screams increased when his arm suddenly exploded.

Lord Saien's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Didn't see that coming."

"MIKO!" Naraku snarled, grasping his injured stump. "**You are the first one I will kill!**"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, gripping her bow tightly. She heard Inuyasha growl, but kept her eyes locked on Naraku. She slowly removed an arrow from her quiver and pulled back the string, challenging him.

"Aim for his heart!" she yelled, letting her arrow fly.

Naraku roared, releasing a black mist. Plants and animals dropped dead when the poisonous gas engulfed them.

Lord Saien breathed in deeply, his throat swelling. He opened his mouth, an inferno of fire raging through the air. Kagome's arrow was engulfed, but surprisingly wasn't destroyed. Instead, the fire was absorbed into her arrow, leaving no sign of existence except for tip glowing red.

"See how you like this!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga. "Backlash Wave!"

Tornadoes of power rushed to swallow the mist. Sesshoumaru raised his sword, releasing his Dragon Strike. The two powers collided and molded; the rushing tornado increased size twice fold. With Kagome's arrow in the lead, coupled with Saien's fire, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's attack in the rear, there was nowhere for Naraku to run. They had him!

Kagome saw Naraku smile and suddenly, she wasn't so sure. She frowned, slinging her bow on her back. There were eight arrows left. She should probably save the last few for special purposes.

Kagome unsheathed her sword and ran forward, following closely behind the whirling tornado.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha yelled desperately.

"Ensuring Naraku's death!" Kagome retorted.

"She's right." Lord Saien nodded.

"We should do the same." Sesshoumaru said, putting away the Tokijin and pulled out the Tenseiga. When Inuyasha shot him a questioning look, Sesshoumaru simply said the sword would work better than the Tokijin.

Inuyasha shrugged, lifting his sword to rest on his shoulders. He sprinted to Kagome's side, holding the Tetsusaiga ready. Lord Saien pulled out his double swords and charged with the others.

The roaring storm of power swallowed and destroyed everything in its path. Nothing was left, not even a single blade of grass. Naraku wasn't fazed. He stood calmly, his eyes cold and calculating.

Those fools! What a pitiful mistake to make. If they wanted to kill him, they shouldn't have released that power. Now it was his for the taking. Sweet, sweet irony; just how he liked it!

Naraku's eyes widened and he grinned like a mad man, cackling. His chest split open just moments before the hurricane hit him. The whirling power swirled about his body in a twister before suddenly disappearing through his chest.

"Wha—what's he doing?" Kagome brow's furrowed together in confusion.

"Absorbing our power." Sesshoumaru answered grimly, clenching his jaw in anger.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha muttered.

Naraku's body suddenly began twisting and writhing. He grew taller and wider, his hands turning into claws. A grinning mouth of sharp teeth and eyes as black as the darkness of his soul stared from a face of malice and cruelty.

"He's reverted to full demon form!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We must kill him." Lord Saien urged. "**At** **all costs!**"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you liked it. Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
